True Love Conquers All
by lilyevans20014
Summary: James Sirius Potter is exactly like his grandfather, inheriting his amazing quidditch skills, arrogance and carefree, loving nature. This is a story based on his time in Hogwarts and finding his own Lily.


**Hi, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It is going to be the first of many. Please review, favorite and follow please.**

James Sirius Potter's POV

I am the king of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Firstborn of the saviour of the wizarding world and the former star chaser of the only female Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies, Hogwarts' heartthrob, child prodigy, ideal Gryffindor, carefree, confident rebel, prankster, rule breaker and troublemaker, star seeker who had the outstanding ability to catch the golden snitch before the opponent. Not to be cocky, conceited or condescending but I am a Hogwarts legend; every wizard wants to befriend me and every witch wants to date me. You should see the way that they bat their eyelashes, blush every time they see me and follow me wherever I go especially if you are a member of the 'I heart James Potter' fan club. Led by Octavia Marie Wood, a hufflepuff in my year and the daughter of Olivier Wood and Katie Bell, the 'I heart James Potter' fan club is made up of a devoted group of witches who all have lingering feelings for me.

And who can blame them?

Who would want to date me? From my ability to rebel against the rules, my cheeky, shameless sense of humor that occasionally got me into trouble with Professor McGonagall, my effortless ability to get astonishing grades, I am not surprised that most of the witches have dubbed me the 'Sex God' and even some slytherins want to go into the broom cupboard for some professional quidditch training. Who could resist my capitalizing, dreamy hazel eyes, hard square of a jaw, high cheekbones, unruly jet black hair, the straight line of nose, full lips and tall muscular build? Walking on platform nine and three quarters, I searched through the crowds of parents waving their children goodbye, the children anxiously looking at the clock hoping that it was time to board the train and in the middle of all chaos was a light skinned boy standing beside a light skinned girl who had her head in the clouds clutching a bag close to his chest with a mischievous glint in his eye, a smirk playing on his lips while listening to his mother's rants.

"... Okay, Ange, you don't want to kill the boy before he has even boarded the train." Uncle George said, earning a death glare from his wife. "I'll be quite upset if you throttle him to be honest, I'm vaguely fond of the kid."

"I just want Freddie to know what will happen if he misbehaves." Aunt Angie replied, her nostrils flaring. "If I get another owl from Professor McGonagall or any other professor that you have been pulling pranks on 'innocent' prank on the slytherins again, you will wish that you weren't born."

"Angie, leave the boy alone." Uncle George sighed, biting back a playful smirk. "It's perfectly normal to have some fun during your teenage years. Look at all the stuff Fred and I got up to when we were his age."

"But it isn't normal to dye people's hair gold and red." Aunt Angie replied, putting her hand on her hips. "Or giving them ton-toffee sweets that you got from the joke shop-"

"That wasn't entirely my fault, Mom." Fred sulked, annoyed. "What kind of idiot eats sweets that he finds off the floor? That Goyle had it coming."

"Why can't you be more like Molly and Lucy." Aunt Angie huffed, pointing in the direction of our cousins, Molly and Lucy. "They would never do something like that, Freddie."

"Yeah because they are the most boringest people on the planet." Aunt Angie rolled her eyes at this comment. "They wouldn't know a joke if it was dancing around wearing one of Grampy's underwear."

Aunt Angie started, "The point is, Freddie, is that they are well-behaved-"

"And dull." Fred finished off her sentence. "Molly and Lucy would never do anything like this because they were born as seventy year olds."

"Freddie Isaac Weasley, take that back right this instant." Aunt Angie exploded, attracting the attention of some of the parents. "I won't have you bad mouthing your cousins like that."

"But it's true." Fred replied. "All they do all day is read, eat and sleep."

"Because they were raised properly." Aunt Angie said, spitting with fury. "Do you have any idea how it makes me feel when I am having quidditch practise and a owl comes from Professor McGonagall saying that you have been misbehaving?"

"No." Fred replied, lamely.

"It makes me feel like I failed as a mother." Aunt Angie hissed, her eyes squinting coldly. "Audrey never has these problems with Lucy or Molly and they are as good as gold even though they can be a bit dull sometimes."

"See, even you admit it, Mom." Fred replied, triumphantly. "Last year they gave me a book on how to knit for Christmas. Do I look like an eighty year old man to you?"

"You should still have said thank you instead of regretting their gift." Aunt Angie said, red in the face. "Molly and Lucy put a lot of effort into that gift."

"Yeah and I put a lot of effort trying to get rid of that gift."

"Last year, Uncle Percy got me a book on Prefects and their future careers." I scoffed. "He even highlighted the page where he was mentioned in it."

"Let's face it, their presents suck." Uncle George replied, laughing to himself. "I think that we can all agree on that. Last year they gave me a book on how to run a successful business."

"Molly gave me a book on Hogwarts." Roxanne said, smiling brightly. "At least that wasn't that mad and Uncle Percy says that he might show me around his office."

"Oh yippee." Fred said, sarcastically. "Maybe if you are a good girl, Uncle Percy might let you sit in his chair."

"You don't have to be so cynical, Freddie." Roxanne replied, scowling. "Just because I am Uncle Percy's favourite niece-"

"Of course, you're his favourite niece." Fred said. "You're the only one of us that doesn't find him pompous or insufferable. Lily is Uncle Ron's favourite niece, Dominique is Mom's favourite niece, Victoire's Uncle Charlie's favourite niece, Rose's Uncle Harry's favourite niece and I think that we can all agree that nobody think that Molly and Lucy is their favourite niece."

"Doesn't mean that you have to be so rude to his children." Roxanne continued, completely ignoring me. "Molly and Lucy are lovely."

"At least I raised one of you right." Aunt Angie replied, kissing the top of Roxanne's head adoringly. "You couldn't be more-"

"Wrong!" A voice said from behind us. "Molly and Lucy are pompous, dull and boring know-it-alls who think that they are so much better than the rest of us. That's probably why they don't have any actual friends. It's a good job that they are twins."

"Jonathan King, this is a horrible thing to say about our relatives." Aunt Angie spat. "Molly and Lucy are delightful."

"Yeah for a couple of pug-faced brats." Jonathan King, one of my best friends snickered. "No wonder that they have never had a boyfriend even at their age."

"They are only sixteen years old." Roxanne replied, defensively. "Besides, the wizards in their year are obnoxious prats just like the three of you and are not worth their time or their energy. Anyway, Andrew Creevey fancied Lucy, remember."

"Yeah, before she got braces and glasses." Jonathan said, high fiving Freddie. "Now she looks like Madam Pince from the library."

"I didn't know that you knew what a library was." Roxanne teased, a playful smile on her lips. "I bet you check out all the Ravenclaws doing their thing in there."

"Oh Roxy, you know that I only have eyes for you." Jonathan replied, mirroring her playful smile. "Not to mention all the Ravenclaws are nerds and could never beat us at quidditch. Our team is epic especially with your brother and I as beaters."

"No team could beat ours." I said, smiling proudly. "Especially now that we are in our second year and are allowed to bring our own brooms. Dad gave me his firebolt."

"Wicked." Fred replied, high fiving me. "When we get to Hogwarts, we could see just how fast it is. Did you hear the news about Wood?"

"Octavia Wood?" Jonathan said, bewildered. "What did she do? Stalk James again?"

"No Octavia, her older brother, Ollie Wood." Fred replied. "He's been made quidditch captain this year even though he sucks at quidditch and can't even mount a broom without falling off the other side."

"It's because his dad is famous." Jonathan said, nodding his head. "Well, not that famous. He is the reserve keeper for a quidditch team so he spends most of the time on the sidelines."

"He obviously wants his son to follow in his footsteps." I replied, raising my eyebrow. "We might actually lose to Slytherin this year if we let that prat couch us."

"I'm going to complain to Minnie." Fred said, smirking. "How could she ask him to be quidditch captain when he knows nothing whatsoever about quidditch? He didn't even make the team last year because-"

"He'd mistaken the bludger for the quaffle." Jonathan replied, bursting into laughter. "It was hilarious. Anyway, it is nearly eleven and I got to go and say goodbye to my parents before they head off. Plus, my little sister is joining us this year."

"Oh yeah, you told us about her in your last letter." I said. "Her name is Nellie, right. I saw a picture of her. Are you sure that you two are related?"

"Yes, I am pretty sure, James." Jonathan replied. "She inherited her blonde hair and blue eyes from our grandmother."

"I bet she is going to join the 'I heart James Potter' fan club just like Clem." Fred joked. "Besides, where is Clem? Shouldn't she be drooling all over James by now?"

"No, she is staying with our parents until we board the train." Jonathan replied. "Besides, Nellie isn't like that. Trust me, James, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Good." I said. "I should probably say goodbye to my parents before I forget."

And with that, I said goodbye to my two best friends to say goodbye to my picture perfect family.


End file.
